Blog użytkownika:Arnext/Wilcza znajomość cz.1
Chciałam wam przestawić wymyśloną przeze mnie, historię. Myślę, że się spodoba i nikt nie będzie miał za złe jak to będzie wykonane. Informuje, że to nie jest żadne kopiowanie niczego, jeśli coś podobnego, ktoś będzie miał w swoim opo. jest przypadowe. Co będę dłużej przeciągać. Miłego czytania! ;) Jakiś czas wcześniej... Z TCRI uciekły dwa tajemnicze stworzenia. Były to psy, które ścigali krangowie. Jeden był suczką, a drugi samcem. Na samcu przeprowadzano eksmeryment z mutagenem, do niewielkiej kontroli umysłów z wykorzystaniem niewielkiej mutacji, lecz jak, że bolesnej. Stestowano to na nim, ale eksmeryment nie wypalił. Zmieniło go trochę bardziej w wilka z gęstrzą sierścią, budową bardziej wilczą, a w dodatku z świecącymi oczami w kolorze błękitu, kiedy się złości lub gdy jest przestraszony. Zdołał się uwolni i swoją przyjaciółkę. Uciekali tak cały czas, aż do wyjścia. I dalej biegli ulicami Nowego Yorku. Gdy nagle krangowie ich zaskoczyli, Wilczur odskoczył w ciemną alejkę, ale ona miała mniej szczęścia. Została związana bardzo grubymi linami. Próbowała się wyrwać. Na nic jej starania.thumb|200px|Wilczur oczy dające blask - Krang! Istota zwana samica została pojmana, ale istoty zwana psem, uciekła. - Musimy go odszukać jak najszybciej, Krang. Wsadzili ją do klatki, która stała przy otwartej ciężarówce, po czym zaczeli szukać drugiego z blasterami w pogotowiu, gdyż był po delikatnej mutacji, która również wpłyneła na jego charakter i mógł ich w każdej chwili zaatakować. Wilko-pies patrzył jak krangowie traktują jego przyjaciółkę. Chciał jej pomóc, ale bał się trochę zarezykować. Wycofał się w głąb, ciemnego zakamarka i zniknął w mroku. ''Chapter I''-'' Pierwsze spotkanie Gdy Splinter wyjechał z April, aby lepiej ją wyszkolić na Kunoichi, żółwie zostały sami w kryjówce. Mieli kontynuować trening pod nieobecność ich mistrza, ale wyszło na to, że Raph nie miał ochoty nic robić, Donnie wolał robić w swoim labolatorium eksperymenty, a Mikey oczywiście słuchać muzyki i jeść pizze. - Przecież mieliście trenować! Zapomnieliście?- Podburzył się Leo. - A po co mamy trenować? Jak i tak go nie ma i nie widzi tego, co robimy.- Odrzekł mu spkojnie Raph. - No dobra...- Zgodził się niechętnie.- Niech wam będzie. Ale potem zainteresujecie się treningiem?! - Jak sobie chcesz.- Odparł Raphael, dalej czytając swój komiks. - A to może wyjdziemy na powierzchnię? - Może potem, Leo.- Dalej czytał swój komiks i na nic nie zwracał uwagi. Był trochę zdenerwowany, ponieważ jego bracia, nie dość, że nie chcieli z nim trenować to w dodatku woleli siedzieć w czterech ścianach, niż wyjść i coś innego porobić. Wkurzony wyszedł sam, zostawiając, bez słowa pozostałych. Kręcił się po dachach, ulicach, rozładowując napięcie. - Jacy oni są leniwi!- Zaczoł rozmyślać.- Zawsze wychodzili pierwsi i szybkim ruchem. Szczególnie Mikey ze swoją deskorolką.- Rozmyślał dalej, aż do pewnego mometu. W pewnej chwili coś zauważył. Przycził się na dachu i zobaczył coś. Pomyślał, kto to może być. Po sekundzie zza samochodu ktoś wyszedł. Jego obawy się potwierdziły. To byli krangowie i coś najwyraźniej nieśli. To była wielka klatka na kółkach, a w niej jakieś zwierzę. żółw podsłuchał ich rozmowę. - Krang, istota zwana psem uciekła. - Musimy znaleźć tę istotę jak najszybciej. Bez niej plan Kranga się nie uda, a Krang będzie mieć problem jak Krang. Ruszajmy! Nagle coś usłyszał. Coś piszczało za ścianą. Okazało się, że to młody pies, którego szukali krangowie. Wyłonił się za ściany. Wyglądem przypominał kundelka, miał brązową łatę w okolicy lewego oka. Leo patrzył na niego trochę zdziwiony, ale był zachwycony jego wyglądem. Nigdy takiego nie widział. Zawołał zwierzę. Nie pewnie i nie ufnie psisko podeszło do żółwia. Zwierzak podszedł i obwąchał ręke. - Czego mogli chcieć od ciebie?- Wyszeptał cicho, wystawiając rękę, na znak, że nie chcę mu zrobić krzywdy i chcąc się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Po chwili łomotneły drzwi od furgonu. Słysząc to wilczur, uciekł ze strachu. - Poczekaj! Nie bój się!- Krzyknął i pobiegł za nim. Zatrzymał się psiowaty, gdyż usłyszał szczek swojej przyjaciółki, którą złapali kosmici z poza wymiaru. Potrącając po drodzę stojącego mutanta, popędził w jej kierunku co sił w łapach. Ciężarówka odjechała, a on popędził za nią. W pewnym momencie zgubił ją. W tym momencie dobiegł Leo. Zrozumiał co się stało. Podszedł do stworzenia. Ten słysząc kroki, odwrócił się i rzucił się na niego, myśąc, iż chce go skrzywdzić. Powalając go na ziemię, wyszczerzył zęby przy tym przyciskając go do ulicy. Patrzylli sobie obaj w oczy. Wilczurowi zabłysneły na niebiesko... ''CDN... ''Chapter II- Nie wszystko jest, tak jak wygląda ''' '' Jeszcze przez moment patrzyli sobie obaj w oczy. Nagle serce mu zamarło. Jego wielki łeb zbliżył się do głowy żółwia. Z pyska wystawały ostre, lśniące niczym biel zęby. W tym samym momencie, odwrócił głowę w bok i zamkną oczy, z myślą, że zaraz będzie po nim. I wtedy wilczur, już miał głowę z wyszczeżonymi zębami blisko jego głowy. W ostatniej chwili, pies spojrzał na niego i oddalił swoją głowę i schowało zęby. Przerażony tym co chciał zrobić, odbił się od Lea i uciekł, tym samym zostawiając go w spokoju. Młody żółw podniósł się z ziemi i patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę. - Wspaniałe zwierzę.- Pomyślał przyglądając się mu. Wrócił do kryjówki, gdzie wszysty już na niego czekali z niepokojem i myślą, gdzie jest. - Gdzie się podziewałeś?!- Spytał rozgniewany Raph. - Ja...-Zawachał się.- ...kręciłem się po...- Szybko rozmyślił się.- Nigdzie- Odpowiedział po zmianie decyzji Chciał opowiedzieć o spotkaniu z tajemniczym psem, ale szybko zrozumiał coś. - I tak byście mi nieuwierzyli.- Powiedział Leo. Miał cichą nadzieję, iż może się kiedyś spotkają. - Co z treningiem, liderze? Mówiłeś wcześniej o tym, byśmy potrenowali, więc czekamy już tylko na ciebie.- Pytał spokojnie i zniecierpliwiony Raphael.- Przepraszamy, że wcześniej nie chcieliśmy, ale zrozum nas, byliśmy zmęczeni. Chcieliśmy trochę odpoczynku.- Powiedział szczurchając delikatnie zamyślonego Mikey'go. - Co? O, tak, tak! Byliśmy i to bardzo.- Odpowiedział, nie zrozumiałwszy o co chodzi, Mikey. - Nic się nie stało. Przepraszam was, że kazałem wam trenować na siłe, ale...- Zawachał się przez moment.- ...rozumiecie...- Urwał mu nagle Mikey. - Oczywiście, brachu!- Wykrzyknął Mikey. - No i jak z tym treningiem? Leo, możemy zaczynać? Już niebędziemy narzekać, słowo.- Pytał i przekonywał go, bez pośpiechu Donnie. - Przepraszam, ale może po tem.- wyszedł na zewnątrz. - Co mu się stało?- Zdziwił się Mikey. - Może... za mocno go zignorowaliśmy i nie wytłumaczyliśmy mu tego.- Sugerował Donatello. Leo pokręcił się na dachu, po czym usiadł na kancię, wysokiego budynku. Spoglądał raz w dół, a raz na boki i tak w każdą stronę. Po chwili znaleźli go jego bracia i usiedli koło niego. - Coś się stało?- Spytał zaniepokojony jego zachowaniem Raph. - Nic. Wszystko w pożądku. Naprawdę.- Odpowiadał spokojnie i obojętnie Leonardo. Nie wierzyli mu do końca i wymienili się spojrzeniami. - Spokojnie.- Złapał go za ramię Raph. Widzę, że jesteś jakiś zaniepokojony. Co się satło?- Dopytywał się zaniepokojony twardziel, kóry był przez chwilę, już nie taki twardy. - Nam możesz powiedzieć, bez obaw.- Potwierdził najmłodszy z braci. W końcu odważył się im opowiedzieć o jego spotkaniu z tajemniczym stworzeniem i o tym jak Kraangowie zabrali mu towarzyszkę i teraz poszukują tego psowatego. Po krótkim namyśle powiedział: - Musimy go jak najszybciej odnaleźć i sprowdzić w bezpieczne miejsce.- Powiedział to, podrywając się na równe nogi. - Zwariwałeś?!- Wstał i stanął na przeci w niego Raphael- Przecież on o mało cię nie rozszarpał!- Oburzył się. - Wiem, ale.... Ja niewierzę, że on mógł by to zrobić! Po prostu ... się przestraszył, że chcę go skrzywdzić.- Zaczął wypierać, że nie jest taki zły na jakiego wygląda. - Skąd wiesz?! Może chcę potem on to zrobić?- Ostrzegał go Raphi - Nie! Po prostu bał się i...- Zawachał się ponownie.- spojrzałem w jego oczy. Jak by chciał to zrobił by to dawno. Widziałem to i wyczytałem z jego niebieskich, błyszćzących oczów.- Opuścił głowę na dół i się zasmucił Leo i pomyślał, że mu nie wierzą. - Wierzymy ci, Leo. Spokojnie.- Wstał, dotknął go po ramieniu i uspokoił go Donnie. Mikey siedział cicho i obserwował sytuację i czekał, kiedy ma wkroczyć. Po chwili wstał i.... - Pomożemy ci!- Krzyknął uradowany Mikey.- Ruszamy na poszukiwania? - Ruszamy!- Zgodził się z nim, ich przywódzca. Ruszyli w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego zwierzaka. Chodzili, przeszukiwali każdy kąt, aleję, śmietniki, kryjówki, ale nigdzie nie było śladu. Próbowali nawoływać. Raz Miey, raz Leo, potem Raph, albo Donnie. I tak na zmianę, lecz na marnę. W ten, Leo coś zauważył i usłyszał z tyłu za nim skomlotanie. Domyślał się, że może to być ten sam psiowaty, którego poznał jeszcze tego samego dnia. Zbliżył się do ciemnego zakamarka za śmietnikiem, w którym siedział wilczur. - Poczekajcie tu chwilę.- Rozkazał im i zbliżył się do przerażonego psiaka. Wilko-pies podniósł zwrok do góry i popatrzył na mutantów. Jego oczy błyszczały, jak by wydobywało się z nich światło. Pomerdał delikatnie puszystym ogonem, ale na krótko. W końcu wyszedł za śmietnika. - Nie bój się. Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy.- Uspokajał go Mikey z daleka. Delikatnie podchodząc. - Pomożemy ci. Zaufaj nam.- Pomagał im obu Donnie. Zwierze podeszło do nich. Zaczeło im trochę ufać. - Niemożemy go tu zostawić samego!- Wykrzyknął zaniepokoiony najstarszy z braci. - A co na to Splinter? Wpadnie w szał jak go zobaczy.- Przestrzegał go Raphael - A co? Mam go tu zostawić na pastwę Kraangów?- Nie chciał zostawić go samego, Leonardo. Zdziwił się Michelangelo, ponieważ, Leo nigdy nie złamał, by takiej zasady, ,,Zero zwierząt w kryjówce". - Masz rację, przepraszam.- Uspokoił się Raph.- Co powiemy mistrzowi? - Będziemy go ukrywać do powrotu mistrza, a potem zobaczymy co dalej.- Odpowiedział obojętniena to co będzie. Wilczur się cieszył z nowych przyjaciól, ale nie był do końca zadowolony, że znowu będzie przebywał w pomieszczeniu. Nie miał nic do stracenia. Zaufał im, bo mu chcieli pomóc. Już mieli wracać, gdy nagle nowy pso-wilk uciekł, gdyż usłyszał i zobaczył Kraangów. - Stój!- Wykrzyknął za nim lider grupy. W tej samej chwili, pojawił się furgon kraangów i zaczeli gonić za zwierzęciem. Bracia ruszyli w pogoń za nimi. CDN... Chapter III- Nowy przyjaciel Uciekał ile sił w łapach. W pewnej chwili nadleciał statek Kraangów. Pies gwałtownie się zatrzymał i skręcił w alejkę po prawej. Alejka miała miała jeszcze dwa wyjścia, po lewej i prawej, a na wprost była ściana. Niestety, wpadł w pułapkę. Z jednej strony ściana, za nim pojazd, a po lewej i prawej, w alejkach pojawiły się grupki kraangobotów z blasterami. Szli na niego powoli, ale pewnie siebie. Nie miał jak, i gdzie uciec. - Istota zwana psem, ma się poddać, albo zginie. Wszelki opór jest zbędny.- Wypowiedział to Kraang, który stał na przodzie z blasterem w ręku. Zwierzę po usłyszeniu wrogów, odwróciło się tyłem do ściany, a w kierunku mówiącego kosmity. Cofnął się trochę bardziej do tyłu, lecz była ściana na przeszkodzie i uderzył w nią. Złapali go za pomocą grubych, długich lin i przytrzymali go, ściskając mocno sznury, tak, że z bólu poszły mu łzy. Młodemu znowu zaczęły świecić oczy, niczym światło, ale tym razem mocniej, niż wcześniej. Powód był bardzo prosty, zaczął stawiać opór, zęby oraz zjeżył sierść. Zaczął się szarpać. Na próżno jego starania i wysiłki. Nagle Kraang przyłożył prosto obok jego pyska, blaster. - Kraang! Przygotuj się na siłowe działanie! Wilczur zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę do dołu z myślą, że zaraz zostanie trafiony przez blaster. - Na waszym miejscu, nie był bym taki pewien!- Krzyknął za nimi Leo, który razem z braćmi stał tuż za kraangobotami, oraz naprzeciw Wilko-Psa. - Żółwie?! Nie uda się wam! Istoty zwane żółwiami, zaraz zostaną zgładzone. Wilczur podniósł głowę do góry i się ucieszył na ich widok. Zaczęli strzelać z blasterów w ich kierunku. Zdołali odskoczyć, każdy w inną stronę. Mikey wymknął się po cichu do stworzenia. Obok było 3 kosmitów, którzy stali i pilnowali psa. Skasował ich swoim nunchaku. - Zaraz cię uwolnię. Poczekaj chwilkę.- Mówił spokojnie do wilczura. Za nim stanął Krangobot, lecz Donnie zdołał go zniszczyć, za nim, ten trafił jego najmłodszego brata w głowę z broni. Usłyszawszy huk, spojrzał za siebie. - Poradzisz sobie?!- Krzyknął, przeskakujący obok nich, Leo. - Oczywiście!- Odpowiedział pewny siebie żółw. Zdjął liny z szyj zwierzęcia i wyprowadził go, ciemnym zaułkiem po prawej, niezauważenie. Gdy byli ku zakończeniu alejki, wyskoczyło kilka Kraangów, w prost na nich. Gwałtownie stanęli i się przestraszyli ich. Mikey’go zamurowało. Wilko-psowaty z przestraszonego, zmienił się w groźnego, a w dodatku warknął. Jego oczy, ponownie dały niebieski blask. Jednym skokiem, rzucił się na roboty, rozszarpując je pazurami i zębami. Z przyjaznego psa zrobił się agresywny wilk. Niedowierzał własnym oczom. Z niedowierzenia przetarł je. Ten, tylko spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo, iż droga wolna i mogą ruszać dalej. - WOW! Dobra robota, pso-wilku!- Pochwalił go i ruszyli dalej. Pokazał w sobie wilka. Gdy zwierzak był już bezpieczny z młodym, reszta braci dołączyła do nich, jak tylko uporali się z problemem. Wrócili do kanałów. Nowy znajomy był zafascynowany, iż tak się urządzili. Zazwyczaj, gdy uciekał nimi wraz z Pizzeriną, widział brud i chaos. Coś mu to jednak, przypominało. Michelangelo otworzył lodówkę, by wyjąć coś do jedzenia. - Jesteś głodny?- Spytał, aby go jakoś ugościć.- Lubisz Pizzę z jajkiem razem z szyneczką i anshua albo lody z Pizzą?- Pytał dalej, nie zastanawiając się na nic. Psisko się cieszyło i oblizywało. W pewnej chwili dostrzegł Lodokicię i zjeżył sierść, a lodowa kotka zaczęła fuczeć. Po kilku sekundach przestali na siebie naskakiwać i się bardziej zapoznali. - Ooo! Jak miło, że się poznaliście i przyjaźnicie ze sobą. To takie słodkie!- Uradował się. - Może dać mu jakieś imię?- Spytał lider grupy. - Hmm…. Może…- Urwał Don, ponieważ żółw w pomarańczowej bandanie, coś zaprotestował. - Może nazwać go Arneox?- Wykrzyknął to z entuzjazmem. - Dobry pomysł!- Krzyknęła cała trójka, razem. - Czego mogli chcieć od niego?- Spytał z zastanowieniem Donatello. - Eeee…. Jak z nim uciekałem, to mu oczy tak dziwnie zaczęły świecić. Czy to normalne? - Prawda. Też to zauważyłem. Może ma wpływ na to, jego zachowanie? - Możliwe, że jest eksperymentem kraangów i z tond ten jego charakter….- Pomyślał przez chwilę Donnie. Pobrał próbkę jego krew i stwierdził, że miał rację, w jego żyłach ujawnił się gen wilka. - Musimy go zatrzymać i nie dać skrzywdzić!- Stanął w obronie zwierzęcia najmłodszy. - Mikey, ma rację. Musimy go chronić. W dodatku musimy….- Przerwał Leonardo, gdy usłyszał mistrza Splintera stojącego w drzwiach wraz z April. - Co musicie?- Spytał rozgniewany Splinter. - Senesi!!- Wystraszyli się wszyscy bracia. - Co to jest i czemu nie posłuchaliście?!- Rozgniewał się bardziej na widok obcego. Arneox wyszczerzył zęby i był gotów rzucić się na wielkiego szczura. - Hej chłopaki! Kto to jest?! Spytała, zdziwiona dziewczyna. CDN... Chapter IV-'' ''Pułapka Już był gotów rzucić się w obronie nowych przyjaciół, którzy mu pomogli. - Zaczekaj! To przyjaciel!- Powiedział do niego Leonardo. Arneox spojrzał na niego i się uspokoił. - Wytłumaczcie mi to! Co on tutaj robi! Czemu zignorowaliście rozkazy?! Przecież jest jasne, chyba mówiłem, żadnych zwierząt!- Rozgniewał się, nie na żarty, Splinter. - Ty mu wytłumacz Leo, to ty go tu chciałeś, a nie ja.- Uniósł się Raph. - Więc…- Chwilę się zastanowił, jak ma zacząć.- Gonili go Kraangowie. Ja go zauważyłem i chciałem mu pomóc. Jeśli bym go tam zostawił, to mógł by zginąć! Miałem go tam zostawić?! - Macie go z stąd wyprowadzić! Natychmiast! - Ale…..- Urwał mu nagle Hamato, nie zwracając uwagi, na to co chcę powiedzieć. - Żadnych, ale! Powiedziałem!- Coraz bardziej się wkurzał. - Ale, Sensej!- Próbował dale…- Pozwolisz, aby to stworzenie zaginęło, przez Kraangów?! Dopuścisz do utraty, tak, niezwykłego zwierzęcia?! Nie spodziewałem się tego, po tobie, mistrzu!- Stanął w obronie zwierzęcia i chciał już iść, ale zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał, jak zmutowany Szczur zmienia zdanie. - A więc o to chodzi?- Zrozumiał w końcu o co im chodzi i czemu to zrobili.- Nie mogę go wam kazać wyprowadzić. Dobrze! Możecie go zatrzymać, ale pod warunkiem, że nie narobi, żadnej szkody i to wy za niego odpowiadacie.- Zgodził się, niechętnie. - Dziękujemy Mistrzu!- Skinął głową.- Obiecujemy, że nie narobi żadnej szkody. Popatrzył przez moment Splinter, a następnie poszedł do swojej sypialni. - Całkiem słodki ten Wilczek.- Podeszła do niego April i pogłaskała po głowie, przytrzymując go, drugą ręką.- Jak się nazywa? - Arneox.- Odpowiedział Donnie. - Ładnie. Ma jakiś dziwny wygląd…- Zaczęła się zastanawiać. - Prawdopodobnie wynik, jakieś nie wielkiej mutacji. Ale dziwne, trochę to. Powinien przejść, całą mutację, a tylko, trochę go zmieniło. Hmm….- Stwierdził Don, ciągle myśląc nad tym. Po chwili milczenia, odezwała się dziewczyna: - Mam propozycję, weźmy go na spacer.- Podkreśliła nastolatka. Wzięli go ze sobą i wyszli. Nagle, ze swojego pomieszczenia, wyjrzał Hamato Yoshy. Był z jednej strony zadowolony, ale z drugiej był zaniepokojony. Nie zabardzo lubił zwierzaka, ale nie chciał, aby stało mu się coś złe lub jego synom oraz ich przyjaciółce. Gdy tak szli, dołączył do nich, nie, jak to inny, jak Casey Jones. - Co tam….- Spanikował i narobił krzyku, na widok wilczura.- To wilk! - W zasadzie to pies, czyli wilczur.- Wytłumaczył mu Donatello.- Nie masz czego się bać, to przyjaciel, nie zrobi ci krzywdy, naprawdę.- Uspokoił, go trochę, Donnie. - Ale jak to… skąd….- Nie wierzył, w to co widzi. Wyjaśnili mu wszystko, po kolei. Razem ruszyli dalej. W pewnym momencie zatrzymali się, gdyż Arneox coś usłyszał i odwrócił się w tym kierunku. Jego obawy były słuszne. Był to statek Kraangów. - Co się dzieje?- Spytał wystraszony chłopak. W jednej chwili, zorientował się, że to są oni. Rzucili się do ucieczki. Zaczęli ich gonić. - Musimy ich, jakoś zgubić!- Krzyczał Raphael. - Rozdzielmy się! Zaczął proponować lider. Nagle podjechał furgon. Ze strachu rozdzielili się. Donnie pobiegł razem z April, Casey za Raphem, A Mikey za Leo i psem. Dwaj Narwańcy, zatrzymali się niedaleko kina. Z dyszeli się obaj. - Co teraz? Zgubiliśmy ich?!- Spytał chłopak. - Musimy znaleźć resztę!- Odparł żółw w czerwonej bandanie.- Po czym ruszył za nim Casey. Donnie i April ukryli się w alejcę. Oparli się o ścianę. Przeleciał, obok statek kosmitów. - Co robimy, Donnie? Oby innym, nic się nie stało!- Zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. - Spokojnie! Na pewno udało im się uciec!- przytulił ją, aby ją trochę uspokoić. - Ruszajmy!- Puściła mózgowca.- Musimy odnaleźć pozostałych! - I to jak najszybciej!- Ruszył za nią. Gdy pozostali uciekali, nadleciał kosmiczny statek. Zatrzymali się, wszyscy trzej. Pobiegli w drugą stronę, lecz nie mieli dokąd uciec. Wpadli prosto w pułapkę. Michelangelo opadł z sił, więc został bardzie z tyłu. Pozostali wpadli w pułapkę, a on, gdzieś uciekł. Zatrzymali tuż przed, otwartymi, tylnymi drzwiami furgonu. W tym samym momencie odwrócili się Kraangowie. Na ich widok zaczęli się wycofywać. Gdy się odwrócili i rzucili w do ucieczki, gwałtownie zahamowali, bo przybyło więcej ich. Leo chciał wyciągnąć swoją katanę, lecz kosmici strzelili w jego rękę. Na szczęście promień laserowy otarł się tylko, nie robiąc za wielkiej krzywdy. Puścił broń, której nie zdołał wyjąć i złapał się za rękę. Arneox wyszczerzył zęby z powodu tego ataku na nich. Zaczęli się cofać do tyłu, gdyż Krangoboty szli w ich kierunku, trzymając blastery w pogotowiu. W jednej chwili poczuli, tak jak by ktoś podcina im nogi. Wpadli do furgonu. Zatrzasnęły się nagle drzwi. Zaczęli walić, by je otworzyć. Na próżno. A wszystko to obserwował Mikey z kryjówki. Był w szoku, kiedy to zobaczył. - Kraang, udało się złapać to zwierzę, zwane psem, którego Kraang poszukiwał.- Skierował się do Kraanga. - W dodatku istota zwana żółwiem została złapana. Teraz trzeba ich dostarczyć Kraangowi. Wsiedli do wozu i puścili gaz usypiający. Po chwili przestali się rzucać. Mikey, który obserwował to zdarzenie, ruszył w poszukiwaniu innych. Wszysty spotkali się, po przez zderzenie. Podnieśli się z ziemi. - I co? Udało się ich zgubić, każdemu?- Spytała obolała i trochę zadyszana, jak każdy April. - Nam tak, ale gdzie są pozostali?- Spytał Casey. - Myślałem, że są z wami?!- Odpowiedział spanikowany Donnie. Po chwili przybiega spanikowany i z zadyszką najmłodszy z braci. - Gdzie jest Leo i Arneox?!- Spytał zezłoszczony i trochę wystraszony Raph. - Wpadli w pułapkę! Miałem trochę szczęścia i udało mi się uciec, ale oni mieli mniej szczęścia! CDN... Chapter V- Pole działania Wszyscy zamarli. Przez kilkanaście minut stali w milczeniu i rozmyślali nad tym co się stało. Był to dla nich ogromny szok. Nagle dziewczyna złapała się za głowę. Wstrząsnęła nią i ze łzami w oczach wykrzyknęła: - To niemożliwe!- Ledwo dowierzała dziewczyna. - Musimy ich odnaleźć jak najszybciej!- Wykrzyczał wystraszony Raph.- Za nim coś im zrobią! - Ja naprawdę przepraszam, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić i... - Nie obwiniaj się Mikey. To nie twoja wina.- Uspokajał go Donnie, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Uspokoił się trochę Michelangelo. - Musimy wrócić do kryjówki i obmyśleć plan, jak ich odnaleźć i co robić.- Próbował coś wymyśleć Donatello, ponieważ musieli coś w końcu robić. - Co?! Ale jak wyjaśnicie to wielkiemu szczurowi?- W pierwszej chwili się zląkł. Przecież będziecie mieli poważne kłopoty?!- Ostrzegał ich Casey. - Wiemy, ale musimy. Nie mamy wyboru.- Odparł mu Raph.- Bo jak teraz tego nie zrobimy, to potem będziemy mieli poważny problem, uwierz. - Fakt…- Przyznał mu z zastanowieniem, chłopak. Po krótkim rozplanowaniu spróbowali wrócić do kryjówki i jakoś wyjaśnić Splinterowi co się stało, delikatnie, tak aby nie wpadł w szał. W tym czasie, kiedy inni próbowali ich odnaleźć, Leo się ocknął. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co się dzieje i gdzie jest. Po ok. 3 min. Zauważył, że siedzi zamknięty w jakimś szklanym więzieniu. Zastanawiał się również, co stało się z Arneox'em. Wstał oraz rozejrzał się, a następnie się odwrócił. Spostrzegł, iż nadal jest nieprzytomny. Podbiegł do niego. Usiadł obok niego, na kolanach. Sprawdził, czy nadal żyje i czy nic mu nie jest. - W porządku?- Powiedział do niego szeptem. Był trochę zszokowany zajściem. Wilczur nadal leżał pół żywy. Na szczęście oddychał. - Co wyście mu zrobili?!- Wykrzyknął rozgniewany. Podbiegł do szklanej ściany. Po czym uderzył w nią bardzo mocno pięścią. Nie drgnęła ani trochę. Nagle Kraangi znowu zaczynają komunikować się ze sobą… - Kraang, istota zwana żółwiem się obudziła. Istota zwana psem jest nadal nieprzytomna. Żółw nadal przyglądał się kosmitą. Chętnie by ich zaatakował, lecz niemiał jak, ponieważ jego broń została mu odebrana, a z drugiej strony szyba była odporna na metal. W jednej chwili usłyszał cichy skomlot. W tym momencie psowaty podniósł głowę. Leo odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku i podbiegł szybko do niego. Złapał go i uścisną go ze łzami w oczach. - Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest!- Przytulił go mocniej. Arneox ledwo podniósł się wyżej. Również zrobił przyjacielski uścisk, tyle, że łapą, a następnie głową. - Kraang… Nagle dwójka przyjaciół przerwała uścisk, ponieważ usłyszeli głosy. Domyślali się, iż zostaną rozdzieleni. - Kraang, musimy zabrać istotę zwaną psem, by znów prowadzić na niej eksperyment. Siedzieli spokojnie, przyglądając się kosmitom z innego wymiaru. - Kraang, musimy go rozdzielić, by móc kontynuować badania. Istota zwana żółwiem stoi nam na drodze. - Musimy podjąć działania.- Powiedział to ten drugi. Odwrócił się i odszedł gdzieś. Żółw i pies wymienili się spojrzeniami. Domyślali się co chcą im zrobić. Kilka sekund później został wpuszczony, odurzający gaz do zamknięcia. Zaczęli się dusić i kasłać. Po chwili padli obaj, ponownie na ziemię. Gdy różowe stwory próbowali się uporać z problemem, inni mieli kłopoty, tak jak przewidział to ich ludzki przyjaciel. - Jak do tego doszło?!- Spytał rozgniewany, po tym jak dowiedział się… Gdy ich lidera nie było z nimi, to oni musieli się tłumaczyć. (Za zwyczaj to on to robił). - Zaatakowali nas Kraangowie, więc się rozdzieliliśmy. I w tedy…- Próbował ciągnąć dalej Raphael. - W tedy Mikey’mu udało się nie wpaść w zasadzkę i uciekł. Przybiegł tak szybko, jak się dało do nas.- Pomogła żółwiom wytłumaczyć April. - Dzięki April.- Szepnął do niej żółw w czerwonej bandanie.- I w dodatku, jak tam dotarliśmy, ich już nie było. Przepraszamy, ale nic nie znaleźliśmy po nich.- Dokończył jakoś. - Nie powinienem wam go pozwalać zatrzymać! Więcej tego błędu nie powtórzę! - Ale….- Przerwał mu Hamato. - Powiedziałem koniec!- Wkurzył się bardziej Yoshy. - Tak sensei.- Odparł niechętnie. Kiedy wyszedł usiedli i zaczęli myśleć, czy aby na pewno kosmiczne mózgi przebywają w TCRI, a nie przypadkiem wyjechali do wymiaru X. - Może oni są nadal w TCRI?- Spytał Mikey z przekonaniem. - To może być to!- Poderwał się Donnie, olśniony tym pomysłem.- Musimy to sprawdzić! - A więc Ruszajmy!- Raph również wstał z niecierpliwością. Leo Od przytomniał. Zorientował się, że jest związany, a obok niego, nie ma wilko-podobnego. Siedział tuż naprzeciwko, niecałe 230 m, blisko ściany, koło zbiornika z mutagenem, a zaraz za nim leżały drewniane skrzynie. Jedna nawet rozwalona, jak by odbyła się jakaś szarpanina. Krangoboty prowadzili, związanego łańcuchem wilczura. Zatrzymali się niedaleko żółwia. Arneox spojrzał się na niego. Wymienili się uśmiechem. Zawarczał, gdyż pociągnęli go za łańcuchy. Trochę go to zabolało. Żółw próbował się uwolnić, więc zaczął się szarpać. Nic to nie dawało. Chwilę później zauważył kawałek ostrza, który okazał się być odłamkiem z blastera. (Został on odłamany w wyniku niewiadomego źródła, prawdopodobnie podczas wcześniejszego, niewielkiego starcia, po między kosmitami, a psem). Spróbował chwycić ostrze. Przechylił się w bok, próbował złapać je zębami. Udało mu się, więc zaczął przecinać liny. Wilczur stał na krawędzi zbiornika mutagennego. Leonardo zdążył już się prawie uwolnić. W jednej chwili zwierzę, tak mocno się szarpnęło, że udało mu się uciec. Zniszczył Kraangów na kawałki, którzy stali mu na drodze. Był już na dole. Lider zdołał się w końcu uwolnić. Chwycił swoją broń, która leżała z boku. Podbiegł po nią i zaczął pomagać przyjacielowi. Gdy zniszczył jednego z robotów, odłamek metalu wystrzelił prosto w zbiornik z mutagenem. Pod zbiornik podszedł wilczur. Rozerwał kosmitę, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Niestety zrobiło się pęknięcie, z którego zaczęła wyciekać zielona substancja. Chwilę potem zrobiła się większa dziura i zaczęło wyciekać z niego, znacznie większa ilość mutagenu. Na nieszczęście stał tam Arneox. Spojrzeli obaj na zbiornik, po usłyszeniu dźwięku pęknięcia szkła. Zielona maź leciała w kierunku psa. Psowaty skulił uszy oraz sam siebie. Żółw nie mógł wytrzymać i ruszył w jego kierunku… CDN... Chapter VI- To musiało się wydarzyć Pozostali pędzili ile sił mieli w nogach. Ledwo wystarczało im sił, ale mimo to biegli dalej, bo przecież liczyła się każda sekunda. Gdy tak biegli, April się potknęła i przewróciła. Donnie usłyszał jak dziewczyna jęknęła. Zatrzymał i się odwrócił, zauważył to i pomógł jej wstać. - Dzięki, Donnie!- Odpowiedziała ledwo dziewczyna, która wstała za pomocą żółwia. Ruszyli obydwoje za resztą. W końcu Dotarli do celu. Pozostaje pytanie, jak dostać się do środka, nie wywołując przy tym alarmu i ostrzałów ze strony wrogów. Doszli do wniosku, że będą musieli poszukać jakiegoś innego wejścia, o którym kosmici nie mają pojęcia. W końcu znajdują wejście, ale monitoruje je kamera. Z tego, iż stoją na dachu, Raph zaczął rozglądać się i zauważył gołębia. Zbliżył się do ptaka i chwycił go zasłaniając kamerę, gdy inni próbują wejść do TCRI. Żółw puszcza gołębia w pobliżu kamery i sam wchodzi do wnętrza. Przemieszczali się po cichu, przy okazji niszcząc roboty. Mikey o mało co nie wpadł na jednego i nie narobił krzyku. Całe szczęście Raphael złapał go i uciszył, przytykając mu ręką twarz, cofając go przy okazji do tyłu. Natomiast Donnie pozbył się kosmity, przedzierając go swoją Naginatą. Wilczur stał jak w transie hipnozy. Patrzył jak mutagen wylatuje z dziury i leci w jego kierunku. Widząc to, Leo popędził w jego kierunku. Rzucił się na niego, aby go odepchnąć. - Nieee!!- Krzyknął odpychając go na bok. Spowodowało to, że wilczur, ledwo utrzymał równowagę oraz to, że się ockną. Niestety! Nim lider zdążył odskoczyć na bok, zaraz po tym odepchnięciu, glutowata, nie wielka ilość, zielonej substancji wylało mu się na głowę. Zaczął krzyczeć i zwijać się z bólu. Padł bezradnie na podłogę. Po chwili nastąpiło coś z nim dziwnego. Po krótkich paru sekundach wyrosły mu ostre, lśniące bielą zęby, ostre pazury... Po chwili już nie było widać żółwia… tylko wilka. Bandana zsunęła mu się na szyję. Leżał, ciężko oddychając na podłodze. Arneox stał zaszokowany całym tym zajściem. Jednak, mała kropla mutagenu wystrzeliła z upadającego mutanta na łapę psa. Cofnął ją do tyłu. Stało się jednak coś niespotykanego do tond, przez oczy zwierzęcia przeszło zielone, jasne światło. I on również się przemienił, tylko, że jego budowa zrobiła się masywniejsza, jego łapy się trochę wydłużyły, futro pod szyją zmalało. Mutacja sprawiła, że stał się wilkiem oraz mógł mówić. Otrząsnął głowę i próbował coś wymamrotać. Mutacja do tych czas, byłego żółwia nastąpiła, iż został wilkiem, a nie czymś innym, ponieważ do jego ranny dostało się trochę wilczej sierści, a z tą sierścią przedostało się wilcze DNA, a u wilko-podobnego ujawnienie się już całkowitego genu wilczego, lecz nie wpłynęło to na jego oczy. Przez jakiś czas leżał i nie wiedział co się dzieje. Był w lekkim szoku i z dezorientacji. W pewnym momencie podniósł się ledwo i stanął o własnych siłach. Ustał tak kilka sekund, łapiąc równowagę. Po czym uciekł. Arneox Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie mógł wydobyć, ani słowa. W końcu, spojrzał na mutanta i ruszy w ślad za nim. Jego bracia oraz przyjaciele docierają w końcu na miejsce. To co tam zobaczyli, wprawiło ich w duży szok oraz zaskoczenie. Rozejrzeli się w koło z nadzieją, że coś jeszcze uda się im zdziałać. Niestety było już po wszystkim, w dodatku panował spory bałagan po walce. Wszędzie leżały rozwalane Kraangi, kawałki szkła, metali oraz odłamki drewna ze skrzyń, lecz nigdzie ich nie dostrzegli. - Co tu się mogło stać?!- Spytał podenerwowany Raphael. - Wygląda, jak by tu stoczyła się jakaś… walka!- Stwierdził z zawahaniem w głosie Donatello. - Hej! Spójrzcie tam!- Spostrzegła coś April.- Co to za plama mutagenu?!- Krzyknęła wskazując w kierunku zbiornika mutagennego. Popatrzyli na siebie. W pewnej chwili, dziewczyna coś zauważyła i podeszła, podnosząc strzępki lin. - Myślicie, że…- Spytała niepewnie i urywającym głosem nastolatka. - Strzępki lin, plama mutagenu…- Zaczął zastanawiać się Donnie. Rozejrzeli się dookoła, ale po ich dwójce, nie było widać znaku, iż rzeczywiście tu jeszcze mogą być. - Masz na myśli, że …- Urwał nagle Casey, gdyż wydobył się jakiś, cichy głos. W pewnej chwili wszyscy usłyszeli cichy skomlot, wydobywający się zza skrzyń. W pierwszej chwili myśleli, że to oni się gdzieś ukryli. Zza drewnianych skrzyń wyłoniła się ciemna, tajemnicza, kszczałtem przypominająca psa, postać. Gdy wyszła z ukrycia bardziej, jej sierść nabrała koloru kawowego, wpadający w odcień jasnego brązu. Jej oczy są ciemno-niebieskie. Stanęła pewnie, z podniesioną głową. Była trochę przerażona zajściem, kiedy April podeszła do niej, cofnęła się do tyłu. Po chwili zrozumiała, że nie są wrogami i chcą jej pomóc. Ponownie podeszła, tylko, że już czuła, że może im zaufać. Zaczęła merdać ogonem i się cieszyć. Przestała się smucić. - ,,Pizzerina”!- Wykrzyczał po chwili namysłu, Mikey. - Co takiego?!- Spytał zdziwiony Raph. - No Pizzerina, tak ją nazwałem.- Odpowiedział pewnie siebie i zadowolony żółw. Dziewczyna, akurat głaskała ją po pyszczku, kiedy usłyszała to imię, zareagowała i odwróciła się w stronę żółwia. Jak by rzeczywiście miała tak na imię… - WOW! Jak żeś to zrobił?!- Spytał już zupełnie zaskoczony Raphael. - Sam nie mam pojęcia.- Odpowiedział mu trochę zaskoczony.- Po prostu skojarzyła mi się z pizzą…- Przerwał, kiedy April coś chciała powiedzieć - Może, rzeczywiście ma tak na imię?- Spytała nastolatka, spoglądając na nią. Piesynka skinęła głową na znak, że tak jest naprawdę. Michelangelo, jak by zgadł. - A przypadkiem nie zapomnieliście o kimś i po co tu jesteśmy?!- Donnie był już trochę podenerwowany i wstrząśnięty tą całą sytuacją. Po tym jak żółw wspomniał o tym co się stało, radość z jej pyska zaczęła znikać oraz przestała merdać ogonem, gdyż przypomniał się jej przyjaciel, spuściła głowę i stanęła, spoglądając w kierunku, w którym to po raz ostatni widziała, jak Arneox gdzieś ucieka z kimś, kogo nie znała wcześniej. Była świadkiem zdarzenia, ponieważ, kiedy to Kraangowie chcieli zabrać wilczura, ona zdołał się wyrwać im, by mu pomóc, lecz wpadła na skrzynię. Gdy by nie, to, że się za nimi ukryła, krangoboty już by ją znalazły i złapali, prowadząc na niej kolejne testy. Chciała by im o tym opowiedzieć, lecz nie miała takiej możliwości. Ten fakt, też ją smucił, ponieważ chciała by pomóc również swojemu przyjacielowi, który był jej kiedyś najbliższy i jedyny, po tym jak pomógł jej uciec. Wszyscy odwrócili się i spojrzeli na Pizzerinę. - Co jej jest?- Spytał cichym głosem Mikey. Nie mógł zrozumieć o co mogło jej chodzić. - Tęskni za przyjacielem.- Stwierdził, spokojnym głosem Donnie. Po chwili milczenia i namyślaniu, Suńka wybiegła na zewnątrz, a za nią pozostali, z myślą, iż może czekają przed budynkiem. Stanęli koło wyjścia, rozejrzeli się dokładnie, ale nikogo nie dostrzegli. W końcu Raph usiadł ciężko pod ścianą oraz ciężko westchnął. Spojrzeli na niego. - To moja wina. Gdy bym wtedy zwrócił na niego uwagę i zrobił to co chciał, nie doszło by do tego.- Przyznał z poczuciem winny Raphael. - Nie obwiniaj się Raph.- Próbował uspokoić go Mikey, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.- W końcu wszyscy zawiniliśmy. - O czym wy mówicie?! Nie rozumiem tego!- Nieogarniająca dziewczyna, nie mogła uwierzyć tego co usłyszała. - Sam bym chciał to wiedzieć…- Casey również, nie mół uwierzyć, w to co usłyszał. - Bo widzisz…- Niewiedział jak to wyjaśnić Donnie. - Leo chciał nas trenować, bo sensei mu kazał kontynuować trening. Potem spytał czy wyjdziemy na miasto, a my go….- Zawahał się przez chwilę Raph.- nie chcieliśmy słuchać, a potem się wkurzył i wyszedł. Jak wrócił to…- Próbował dalej ciągnąć.- Jak wrócił zaczął wspominać coś, że spotkał jakiegoś dziwnego psa, a potem jak zmieniliśmy zdanie...- Próbował pomóc bratu dokończyć, Donnie.- To chcieliśmy z nim potrenować, wtedy on wyszedł, a my za nim. Potem poszukiwania tego zwierzęcia, a jak go ściągnęliśmy do kryjówki, wróciliście wy i… Sama wiesz… - Wiecie, co wy zrobiliście?!- Krzyknęła wkurzona April, łapiąc się za głowę, potem wymachując ręką. Raphael wstał i z twierdził, że należy przeszukać okolice. Wszyscy przyznali mu rację. Za nim zabrali się za poszukiwania, Pizzerina wyszczekała, iż coś dostrzegła. Spojrzeli na nią, lecz nic nie zrozumieli. Casey spojrzał w stronę, w którą pokazywała. Przysłonił ręką oczy, by lepiej dostrzec to, lecz nic nie zauważył. - Co się stało Casey?!- Spytał zdziwiony Raph.- Co dostrzegłeś?1 - Nie… Nic takiego.- Próbował zaprzeczyć.- Ruszajmy przeszukać okolice. - Ta… Jasne….- Wymamrotał pod nosem żółw w czerwonej bandanie. Przeszukali dokładnie okolice, każdy zaułek. Ani śladu po nich. W końcu wrócili do punktu wyjścia. Pizzerina padła na ziemię, ze smutku, a po jej pyszczku spłynęły łzy i leżała tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Wszystkim, jak zobaczyli psa, zrobiło się im smutno. W końcu otarli oczy i poszli dalej. Piesynka widząc to poderwała się z ulicy, popatrzyła się w górę i z opuszczoną głową i podkulonym ogonem poszła dalej. Koniec cz.1 Wyjaśnienia:'' -Chapter- rozdział -Nagitana-Kij Bō, kótórego obecnie używa Donnie '' ' Jak by czegoś brakowało lub był jakiś błąd powiadom mnie o tym. Przyjmę każdą uwagę, każdy komentarz. Nie bój się mi o tym powiedzieć. :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone